Speak Now
by mpa123
Summary: A SEQUEL TO ENCHANTED!  bassed of of taylor swifts speak now! logan takes part...love with kendall...James is hurt and Oh no! Melanie is getting mariied! what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted 2 ep.1

Last Time on enchanted season 1  
>"I'm so sorry but you can't be with me your to good your better than that just don't waste your time with me please"he said "ja...James I don't know what-" he cut me off "your life! Your career!will be ruined Melanie! I love you and I always will and my heart is breaking to do just this...you would have a much better life with out me" he said as he turned around and headed for the door...they when outside and Melanie was still going after him then James opened the car door and then he looked back and ran towered Melanie and kissed her deeply and passionately more than before and it lasted for a long time as the rain fell to fit the mod of the whole situation still nothing changed except the kiss made it harder for James and Melanie to part their own ways but they eventually let go "that's so that you will remember me" James said and then he ran back to his car and drove away looking back a dozen times.<p>

2 years later

Melanie's POV  
>I sat down at the table in front of the cafe where hailey and Avery were sitting."hey guys!" I said smiling cause I had great news to tell them! "wow you look extra happy today what happened?" hailey asked "oh nothing much just this!" I said smiling as I held out my hand as it showed a diamond ring on my finger "holy crap!Sam proposed to you I'm so happy for you!" hailey said. Avery just looked silent and then she looked at me "oh..cool so your getting married" she said softly "uh yea...why are you so down about it?" I asked cause she was starting to get on my nerves...I thought she would be happy for me and all the reaction I get was that? "I'm not I'm happy don't worry" she said trying to give a doesn't matter anymore cause I was the happiest girl in the world and nothing could change that.<p>

Avery's POV  
>Are you serious!two years after Mel and James broke up she decides to try to move on...when she did...apparently she started dating Sam the guy she worked with at the diner and now that they have been dating for a while and that they are so "close" she decided that she has moved on from James and now she's getting married but personally I don't think she has moved on cause every time she sees the headline BigTimeRush she automatically covers her face until she far away from whatever said it cause she doesn't want to see James' face...and I know that it's because she's afraid that when she does see his face she will fall for him again...which she will! And so now I have to act like I care and that I want the two of them to get married and I don' on I left and I went back to my James and Melanie broke up me and hailey decided to move to LA to keep her company until Sam had to come.. :( I stood there and then I heard a knock on my door when I answered it,it was Kendall "hey I just wanted to see you" he said"yea well I'm here and Im not gonna move anytime soon!" I said a little aggressively "whoa! What's wrong you a little more intense than usual" he said laughing "not funny!" I said glaring at him "what's wrong ?" he asked "guess who's getting married" I said as I turned away "uh..." is all he could say "oh my god sometimes you are such an airhead! Melanie! Is the one getting married!" I said "wait what!" he replied "yea I thought that too" I said "wait..to the guy you have been telling me about" he asked "yea!" I replied "Sam right?" he said "yes but remember you can't tell anyone for many reasons one of them being...everybody knowing that we are together and Your friends knowing that" I said "and James figuring out that she is...man if he does find out he's gonna go insane" Kendall Said "yea-wait what? What do you mean James will go insane" I asked "I wasn't gonna tell you this but...James is still freaking in love with Melanie he's crazy about her sometimes when someone mentions there girlfriend or a blonde he just starts to go down" he said "what the crap!why didn't you tell me this before! That changes everything...except me wanting to kill his cause he broke her heart...wait why did he break up with her if he's still in love with her?" I asked "because someone said that it wasn't healthy for her because it would ruin her career and he basically talked james into it and it got to his head but it wouldn't make a difference it seems like Melanie moved on and she's getting married" he said "oh yes it would she still loves him but she's afraid to fall for him again that's why she tries to avoid all the pictures of him in magazines but she made herself believe that he doesn't want to be with her so she ignores everything about him" I said "oh" he on he left and tomorrow I was meeting Melanie and Sam at dinner how fun.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>"hey Sam?" I asked as he was walking back into the bedroom trying to put his shirt on "what" he said "when Avery first met you what do you think she thought of you?" I asked "wha...what you do realize that that's the stupidest question I have ever heard" he said. I rolled my eyes well I guess my mood has officially went down...thanks Sam! "ok I was just wondering" I said I was laying on his bed...or our bed I don't know I moved into his house selling most of my stuff so all I had was my own clothes "well ask better questions" he said "I don't have any of those" I said "well you need to" he said lying next to me...oh it's just not the same he's not perfect but I guess I can manage..after all I am getting married to him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted 2 ep.2

Melanie's POV  
>"Sam come on!" I yelled "what she's your friend you can have dinner with her on your own!" he screamed back "oh my god! You promised me you would!" I replied "fine!if it means so much to you but I don't see the point of it" he said "hurry up! Avery is already there" I said as he put his shoes on and opened the door in an angry way as I follow and closes the opened the door and got in...really! What a gentleman! Ugh I thought the guy was supposed to open the door for the girl...you know I don't know what his problem is! I try to make him happy but it never works...soon we met Avery at a restaurant and we talked and Sam was silent as usual when we were about to leave Avery pulled me to the side "are you sure your not making the biggest mistake of your life?" she asked<br>"Avery he might not be perfect...and he never means being this way but he...he's the one" I said maybe I was lying but I did love him or at least I think I do..."are you crazy how could he be the one...the way he treats you I mean I know he was good to you but now I'm not sure he does!" she said "Avery just let me do what I want" I said softly andSam was waiting in the car so he couldn't hear anything. "Mel I'm trying to protect you from being hurt" she said "well we tried that before remember..and we both know that led to nothing" I said "Melanie if only you knew what was really going on...and James...was the best thing for you!" Avery said "you think I don't know that but he ended it not me and now I have moved on" I said "you can't be over someone you were in love with in two years" she said "well I did so...yea...I gotta go I don't want to keep him waiting" I said opening the car door and waved bye.

Avery's POV  
>I stormed off and got into the car when I was driving I decided I needed to talk to Kendall so drove to his house<p>

"Avery?" Kendall said as he opened the door  
>"yea" I said<br>"what are you doing here?" he asked  
>"reasons I'll tell you in a sec" I said walking in and then he closed the door .<br>"uh come in..." he said "sorry I'm just mad" I said  
>"about what?"he asked "I was talking to Melanie and one thing that she doesn't understand is that Sam does not treat her right and that James is the one for her and she won't believe me!"I said "so she really wants no part of him?" he asked "well I k ow she still loves James but Sam has her wrapped around his finger shes falling for someone that shes not even In love with she getting married to him and I don't think he cares!"I yelled<br>"you know I was about to say that that explains a lot" he said "what do you mean?" I asked "James tried to call Melanie once trying to tell her he made a mistake but it wouldn't let him did she block him?" he asked "oh no she had to get a new phone and number cause something happened to her old one so...yea..." I said "wait so Melanie might still love James?" he asked "yes I said that" I replied "ok then-" he was cut off when there was a knock on the door "oh crap! I forgot that the guys were coming over!" Kendall said "what! Then I gotta leave they can't know we are together!" I said "no!they will see you! Just uh...I don't know hide in the closet" he said "are you serious?" I said...that was a stupid decision but oh well! :)  
>"just get in please!" he said "fine!" I said.<p>

Kendall's POV  
>Ugh she can be so stubborn sometimes.I opened the door to find James and Logan there...Carlos was on his way I guess...<br>"hey" James said "hey buddy" Logan said walking in and James walked in slowly "so what do you wanna do?" asked then before I closed the door Carlos came in and yelled "hola!" and we all laughed "uh I don't know um..." James said but then he was cut off "how about we see if there is a movie on demand "uh ok"i said as I looked at the closet Avery was In there listening to every conversation...great did I really just put my girlfriend in the closet? Ugh! Then Carlos saw a movie that reminded him of something that he shouldn't of said out loud "hey super8 wasn't this Melanie's favorite movie?" Carlos yelled out then we all looked at Carlos then at James he looked down and then he looked away... " uh Carlos I don't think we should see that one"Logan said looking at James "um no if you want to see it I...I...guess it's fine I uh...I'm fine with it..." he said...Avery texted me from the closet and it said UH HE DOESN'T SOUND HAPPY...HE REALLY DOES CARE FOR HER DOESN'T SHE. i smiled and texted back YEA and then I looked at James when the movie started and he was staring at his phone when I saw it it was a picture of he and melanie...poor James and then I texted Avery I FEEL BAD FOR HIM WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE THAT HE USED TO SEE WITH HER AND HE'S JUST STARING AT THE PICTURES OF HE AND MELANIE... I then sent the message and watched super8 and focused on James to see his reactions.


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted 2 ep.3

James POV  
>In the middle of the movie when it got to the scary shocking parts it reminded me of how she would jump up and hold on to me tight until it was over and when the sad part would come she would tear up and i would hold her tight and then when the movie was over she would snuggle up to me and we would talk for hours smiling...I miss her but I have no idea where she is...when I tried to call her it canceled so Maybe she blocked me or something I don't know I know I would if she left me like I left her...and I wish I hadn't.<br>The movie was over and I got up and said "ok so what do you guys wanna do now Maybe go outside or something" they looked at me and I know that they know that I was trying to cheer up even though it's not working..."uh yea how about you guys go to the car and I'll be there in a sec ok" Kendall said and then me and the guys left and started the car and waited for Kendall "sorry James I forgot about..." Carlos said before I cut him off "Carlos! It's fine I just don't want to talk about it! Ok!" I yelled "sorry" he said "hey calm down besides that was two years ago she probably moved on" Logan said...he was always the one to try to get me away or over Melanie but Carlos said he talks about her sometimes when I'm not around so honestly I don't k ow what his problem is "I can't it's hard when it's one of the biggest regrets that I have ever had I never wanted to let her go" I said and then after that it was silent.

Kendall's POV  
>I waited until they left then opened the closet door "finally!" she said as she walked out "sorry anyways we are gonna go I'm sorry but wait here and then I'll text you when we are gone so that you can leave ok" i said "ok" She replied "alright see you later bye I...uh yea bye" I said...I was about to say I love you but I stopped myself and then I got into the car and drove off when we were far enough I texted Avery and told her it was good.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I sat there mad for about an hour Sam saw me but he didn't care he just walked on along I then became even more angry and when he finally looked at me and he said "what's wrong?" I looked back at him "oh so now you care!" I yelled "Mel I'm sorry ok I guess I haven't been happy lately I've been stressed about work" he said and all I did was roll my eyes and then he gave me that smile and said "oh can you please forgive me" I couldn't take it and I forgot all the reasons why I was mad at him "please don't give me that look" I said "why?" he said coming towered me "Sam please just don't!" I yelled but then he leaned in and kissed me and I was really stupid at that moment so I kissed back.I was weak and he was stronger than I he had an advantage whenever I would be mad he would basically hypnotize me but not the way James did James was sweet he would be more soft and he would care about my feelings but Sam basically uses me as a back up plan...he used to be nice and kind and finally when I gave into him he started changing showing his true self and then I fell for him somehow and I was head over heals and now I was getting married to him and I lo...I...love...him but sometimes it's not worth it but I do want to get married to him he makes me smile :) Sam kissed me roughly and began to try and take off my shirt...I wasn't in for it but again he's stronger than I. He pushed me towered the bedroom...and he was going too far but he wasn't gentle about it and as he pulled off his own shirt I tried to catch a breath but he pulled me in and kissed me intensely and I couldn't breathe the whole time I wasn't thiking at all.I finally stopped him I wasn't going to do this he takes things to seriously and I don't<br>"what?" he asked "Sam I... Have to leave in an hour ok...I need to go perform remember my gig!" I said "and...why can't you skip it and be with me?" he said smiling...that was the James...oh wait! I mean that was the Sam I know...I..didn't mean...ugh great.


	4. Chapter 4

Enchanted 2 ep.4

Melanie's POV  
>I was sitting infront of the small crowd at the restaurant with my guitar and I then smiled "hey guys um...I will be singing a few songs tonight and this first one is a song I wrote a while back called What I Miss The Most so I hope you like it" after that I started to play and made me smile cause people were clapping and dancing while I on I sang quite a few songs and I was excited to go back home and see Sam...he's finally being his old self and I honestly don't know how long that's gonna last but I'll manage.<p>

Kendall's POV  
>Bye guys I said as the guys left and James well after they mentioned Melanie he's back to his old self well his old sad I honestly didn't know how much she meant to him...apparently a lot.<br>When I walked into the apartment I decided to turn on the tv and then I got a call from Avery "hey!" I said "hey...hey can you come over I gotta talk to you" she said and she didn't seem to happy "uh sure I'll be right over" I said and then I hot into the car and drove to her apartment and knocked onto her door. "ok good your here" she said as she opened the door "yea...anyways what's wrong?" I asked "we need a plan" she replied " a what?" I asked "I was thinking about it and Melanie and James they still love each other and we need to get them back together" she said "avery Melanie is getting married I don't think we should mess with it if they were meant to be then it will happen" I said "ugh your starting to sound like Melanie god that is annoying" she wow great...but I need to tell her something to "hey I need to talk to you...to" I said hoping that I would get this right "uh what is it" she asked "remember earlier when I almost said that I love you" I said "uh yea" she replied "well...I don't know maybe I should wait uh never mind" I said...God dammit! I messed she smiled at me and said "wow alright once again Avery has to save you...but I love...you...too" she said quietly and then I smiled "you mean that?" I asked "well I won't until I actually say you love me back!" she said laughing "I love you" I said and then it was silent and I leaned in and kissed her gently and then let go "you kiss like a beginner! Here!" she said as she laughed and then kissed me passionately "there" she said I smiled at her...I don't know what's going to happen but I love her but I don't want it to end up like Melanie and James...personally I don't think they would get back together and James needs to get over her.

Melanie's POV  
>I got home and when I opened the door Sam was siting on the couch "how was it?" he asked "fine but sometime you need to watch me" I said smiling "well first you need to get a real job" he said and then my hoped got low "ugh Sam we have been over this!first I had to listen too James tell me it would ruin my life and career and now I honestly don't need you telling me the same thing!" I yelled "well here's the thing I'm 10 times better than that self centered pop star and I actually care about you and it's been two years he long gone I have you now" he said...that almost sounded like he was gonna keep me of course he walked towered me and kissed me roughly again but then let go surprisingly "we are getting married in a month and my parents are coming tomorrow to meet your parents so be ready" he said and then I smiled "ok then" and I then took a shower thinking about tomorrow my parents haven't met him yet and I know they would like him better than James<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Enchanted 2 ep.5

Melanie's POV  
>My parents were here now and so was SAMs and they were sorta getting along and then my mom asked for me I'm the kitchen so I went in there. "uh he's interesting Melanie where did you meet him?" she asked "at work I think" I replied "so...how is James" she asked "mom I haven't seen or talked to him in two years!' and I don't care" I yelled and I'm pretty sure everyone could hear me "I don't think you love Sam mel your probably using him to get over James I can see it in your eyes Mel you still love him!" she yelled back " mom I don't want to talk about this! I...I'm leaving I'll see you later" I said and then I stormed out the door and drove to Avery's apartment when she finally answered the door she looked at me surprised "Melanie?" she asked "hey uh can I come in?" I asked "uh yea just a sec" she said as she closed the door.<p>

Avery's POV  
>"Kendall!" I yelled trying to get him to calm down and then I smiled "oh my god put your shirt back on!" I said laughing "ugh why do I have to leave!" he asked "because melanie is here and you need to hide not leave" I Said "fine I'll hide uh I'm your room" he said "ok fine but hide in my closet or under my bed incase she walks in there"I said cause I wanted to get back at him for making me hide in the closet "what!...oh fine" and then he went I. My room and closed the door.I walked and opened the front door "so what's wrong" I asked "oh its just family and Sam drama" she replied...oh great.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I told Avery the whole story and then I looked at her and said "ok you look exhausted did I catch you at the wrong time?" I asked "uhhhhhhhh exhausted...right...uh no not really I'm just a little tired I've been busy lately" she said and then she looked at the clock "so are you ok?" she asked "yea I'm fine I should really get back and see what happened so bye" I said as I opened the door "ok call me if you need anything" she replied and then I drove back to the house and the cars were gone except SAMs and when I walked In He was sitting there glaring at the tv "oh so now you decide to come back" he yelled as he got up "I couldn't take it!" I screamed back "take what you and your family are the ones who ruined this whole god damn thing!" he yelled. At that point I was filled with rage "what the hell Sam your blaming it on me just because you family doesn't like mine!" I screamed "exactly cause it is your fault and how you have the worst job and that unlike you I have decent job I quit the diner I got my own business and you! You stopped being a waitress but you still do the same damn thing you've been doing for three in a half years!" he yelled "it lays well and you...you think your perfect you treat me like crap and when you don't it's because you want to get me in bed like every other god damn guy in this world!" I yelled "that's not true! And you know it!" he screamed "JUST GO!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and then he pushed me down "I care for you but your stubborn you don't understand!" and then he realized what he did and he looked at me with a sorry look and I was crying and I didn't want to be here am I stupid why would I want to be with someone like him! "Melanie I'm so sorry I just couldn't control...I" he said as he tried to reach out a Hand but I pulled it away and he neared next to me "I'm sorry...if our family doesn't like each other then I don't care I love you and we will get married I am so sorry" he said as he kissed me softly on the cheek and then I turned towered him and rested my head on his shoulder and cried. When he smiled at me when I looked back up I fell for him<br>Again...should I stay? Or should I leave?

James POV  
>I was restless I was so irritated somehow I can tell that Melanie is hurt but I have no idea how to get to her at all I looked through the pictures of the two of us and smiled I missed her laugh her eyes,and her smile I cant love anyone else the way I loved her and I will do anything to find her.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Sam kissed me slowly and wrapped his hands around my waste but it didn't feel right I keep on thinking about james and I still have ligand number but I won't ask about James he probably moved on as so have I I'm in love with Sam and I think I will stay.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Enchanted 2 ep.6

Avery's POV  
>"Melanie I can't wait!" I yelled joyfully "yea and hailey is already here so yea and I guess we can go downtown and see if there are any good dress shops" Melanie said "ok pick me up ok!" I replied "ok" Melanie said and then hung up. "excited my ass!" I yelled out loud but I need to go and I need to tell Haily what I'm trying to do without letting her know that I'm dating Kendall haha it's so nice to say that now...now I know how Melanie felt...how...Melanie felt! That's it to get her to shut up and realize that James is the one to remind her about how he made her feel!.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Me and Hailey were about to leave when Sam walked in with his shirt off "oh hey I just woke up uh I didn't know we had company I thought today would you know be just me and you"<br>He Said "sorry I gotta go shopping for stuff like a dress and things" I said "oh so someone is getting ready for the wedding huh" he said smiling "yes and you should to" I said laughing "ok well I'll be in the car uhhhhhhhh yea that's what I'll do" hailey said leaving "make sure it's a beautiful dress" Sam Said "don't worry it will be!" I said and then Sam walked towered me and cupped his hands on my face and pulled me in and kissed me deeply and then at that moment I started to think about James And how he would do the same thing except he would always cause sparks to fly and I would always feel like I'm in love but with Sam I didn't feel that way...as soon as I realized what I was thinking I let go "uh I really need to go hailey is waiting so...yea" I said and then I walked away and then I got into the car and we picked up Avery.

James POV  
>"Logan?" I asked "yea bud what's up?" he asked "you know how you were good friends with Melanie" I said "yea why?" Logan replied "did she ever speak to you after she and I broke up?" I asked...and then I saw Logan's fists clench "James how many times do I have to say this! Get over her! You don't deserve her she's better off without you!" Logan said and then he stormed off as Carlos walked in "whoa what did you do to Logan?" he asked "I don't know all I did was ask him a question" I said "was the question about Melanie?" Carlos asked "...yea..." I replied "now I know hey I'll be right back" Carlos said as he left the room.<p>

Carlos POV  
>"ok Logan what's up?" I asked as I walked into his dressing room "I don't want or need to talk about it" Logan replied "it's about Melanie isn't it" I asked "I said I don't want to talk about and all I think of Melanie is a friend...a friend that shouldn't get hurt again!all I think is that James should move on!" Logan said "ok whatever you say" I replied.I have a feeling that Logan might have feelings for Melanie but I don't know I could be wrong.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Here goes Avery again talking about how good James is for me and I couldn't take it so I said "Avery I love Sam nothing can change that so please leave it alone" "no can do I'm afraid I can't do that" she replied.I rolled my eyes and I was looking at dresses...soon I found the perfect one and I can't wait so I put it on hold and me and the girls went to lunch.<p>

Avery's POV  
>I told hailey about how "I think" James still loves Melanie and that I need help getting them together but she was half and half "well I did like James but Sam is perfect for Melanie and I really think they should get married...I'm sorry" she said and then Melanie met back up with us...I guess this will be a long week<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Enchanted 2 ep.7

Two days later

Melanie's POV  
>I found a dress and Sam and I found the cake and everything else...we were getting married in less than a month and I'm i was going through my old stuff and I had found a box sealed took me a while to open it up but when I did I smiled and then I realized what the things were.<p>

Kendall's POV  
>I was at Avery's and she was pacing back and forth acting like she was going insane "Avery they are getting married less than a month now it's time to let it go" I said trying to be as nice as I could "no you don't get it! I don't think she's happy with Sam! They can't get married she needs to be with James I gotta find a way!" she replied "Avery! Calm down! Look if she were to meet him again it would be too late if you haven't noticed but Melanie loves Sam and that will tare James apart just leave it alone!" I said a little more aggressively "ugh! That's it am I stupid we can get them together in person Kendall! Can you get James to go to Starbucks i can get Melanie too cause that's where they first met!" Avery said. Obviously she doesn't get it so I said "no! It's been two years they need to move on if they were supposed to be back together that would of happened earlier!"<br>I yelled "I thought you cared about me and my best friend I thought you cared about James and now your gonna watch the love of his life get over him I should of known!" Avery yelled "should of known what!" I teller back "that your selfish everyone of you...Get Out!" she then that hit me like a ton "Avery! It's not like I..." but she cut me off "get out please" she said.I wanted to say sorry but she opened the door and said "now!" and I left she wasn't in tears...I understand that...she's stronger than she looks but me...I was beginning to tear up even though I tried to hide it...so this was goodbye.

Melanie's POV  
>I thought I had lost these things but they were still here and..."Melanie can you open the door!" Avery said...she was outside...so I opened the door and she tan in and hugged me "Avery what's wrong?" I asked "oh nothing I'm just not feeling well today" she replied "oh" I said "why is all that stuff scattered all over the floor"she asked "oh uh I was going through my old stuff and I found that stuff" I said and I quickly cleaned it up hoping that she wouldn't realize what the things were. "hey do you want to go see a movie?" she asked "uh sure I'll get the keys and we can go" I she hasn't asked about james...and sadly that's when I k ow somethings up but I know I shouldn't ask her I know her to well to make the mistake of asking whats wrong.<p>

James POV  
>"Kendall you ok?" I asked "no and I don't want to talk about it!" he said "Kendall if this is about a girl we can help you get over it if not we can still help you" I said "really! Cause we have been trying to help you get over Melanie and of course it never works get over!her! She's nothing shes not even famous so your wasting you time so before you say you can help...go help your own damn self!"he said...and that made me mad so I yelled "you don't know the effect on what it's like to be in love cause you go through like 100 girls a year you don't care!"I yelled and then I stormed out of the room. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Enchanted 2 ep.8

Melanie's POV  
>It was In the middle of the night and Sam was next to me asleep when I finally did fall asleep I had a dream<br>(in dream)  
>Me-no no no!don't leave please don't leave!<br>James-I need to I'm sorry  
>Me-what can I do<br>James-leave him  
>Me-what?<br>James-just let go leave him I'm here  
>Me-that doesn't make sense!<br>James-you will know I love you just say it  
>Me-say what?<br>James-three words...three words then leave now!  
>Me-leave? Leave Sam!<br>James-your choice...(smiles and kisses Me) your choice  
>Then James faded away a long line of light surrounded the atmosphere and then it went black<br>(end of dream)  
>I woke up and looked at the box hidden underneath my clothes<br>The one I found today.I quickly got out and picked it up quietly so I wouldn't wake up Sam and then walked in the kitchen and turned on the was just packed in there when I pulled the things out I honestly didn't look at them I just scattered them all over the floor but now I looked at them for I don't know why I'm doing this but I thought I threw away all these things that...James gave me...when we were together.a lot was in there like tons  
>I listed all of them in my head and I remembered every moment that each of them had.<br>1.a song that we wrote  
>2.a Starbucks container (don't know why?I kept it)<br>3.a photo frame with a picture of the two of us  
>The last 5 things really got to me cause they were filled with the most heartbreaking moments to think about.<br>magazine with the two of us kissing on the cover  
>necklace he gave me in Houston<br>bear he gave me at the airport  
>shirt (navy blue) the one he told me to wear after the pancake fight :)<br>And the last one was filled with the most gut turning memory the one that made me cry.  
>old phone (with the wallpaper of him kissing me on the cheek smiling)<br>I started to cry as I looked at all the messages and then I noticed that there was one unread... And it said  
>JUST FORGET ABOUT ME LIVE A NORMAL LIFE AND MOVE ON I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU<br>that message was sent about two minutes after he left and at that point I was mad but also happy...  
>And then I realized something...<br>If James hadn't left I would have never fallen for Sam and now I'm getting married to him...and that's what was supposed to happen I don't want to see James again I loved Sam.

(of course Melanie was wrong she was only thinking that) :)

In the morning  
>Avery's POV<br>I guess me and Kendall were ...oh well I'm going to Melanie's bridal shower tonight that will help me get over him.I now know that Kendall was right...so I gave up the whole Melanie and James thing she's better off without him cause he broke Melanie's heart just like Kendall broke mine so they are no different.

James POV  
>I had a dream last night about Melanie and It's making me go insane.I was looking at my old daily planner (yea I know nobody uses those things these days) when I opened it up an envelope came out and fell to the I picked it up I remembered what it was and then I got a flashback<br>(in flashback)  
>Melanie-here(hands me the envelope)<br>Me-what's this?  
>Melanie-it's something that I don't want you to read now but if we ever get In a fight or if we break up I want you to read this but not now...when the time is right<br>Me-what am I supposed to do with it now though?  
>Melanie-put it somewhere safe<br>Me-fine (I smiled and leaned in and kissed her)  
>Melanie-(kisses back)<br>Me-(I let go) I don't think that's gonna happen though  
>Melanie-what?<br>Me-if we ever do get in a fight I promise you no matter what I will come back to you I promise  
>Melanie-well if that time does come read the letter<br>(end of flashback)  
>I opened the letter and read it...<p>

Dear James,  
>If we are broken up I am probably heartbroken now.<br>When you read this I hope you will know  
>That I love you and if it may not seem like it<br>I want to tell you that you need to make a run for me  
>If you still love me then go for it<br>Take a risk  
>Go now and tell me you love me<br>come back for me  
>I love you and I always will so whatever you do please<br>Come back.  
>-I love you-<br>Melanie  
>(end of letter)<br>Holy shit! After two years she has been waiting for me and I just now found this oh my god! The dream the letter it's a sign! I know she still loves me! We were way to in love for her to move on! And all this time I didn't even go near her!  
>Wait! I know where her apartment is! Oh I pray to god that she's still there I mean last night! O had a dream<br>Where she was sitting there alone and when she saw me she said it's too late but if I come now there will ne a chance and she also told me to come back!  
>That's a freaking sign! What the he'll am I stupid!<br>I need to go! Now!.  
>So I got In my car and drove to her apartment. <p>

Delete ReplyHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""**Reply** ForwardHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""MoveHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""Print Actions NextHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""Previous


	9. Chapter 9

Enchanted 2 ep.9

James POV  
>I walked up to her knocked on it...no answer...I kept on doing then I sat there and waited not knowing if she still lives a short old lady came up and looked up at me "hello?" she said in a polite voice "hi um do you know by any chance who lives here?" I asked "oh well I live here" she said "oh I'm sorry uh I might have the wrong apartment" I said which was a lie cause I know it's her apartment cause the number was 707 and I know that's hers."well you might be looking for the old owner oh she's such a sweetheart she used to stop by on holidays and we used to talk all the time"she said "uh yea um her name was Melanie" I replied hoping she was the one the woman was talking about "yes Melanie that's her name oh and what's yours?"she asked "I'm James" I replied "oh your James yes I have heard of you" she said "oh...well please is there any way I can get to Melanie I need to talk to her" I smiled and said "no I don't know where she lives now but I think I know where her best friend lives" she said "Avery?" I asked "yes uh I think she lives in the apartment complex down the road just go in the front desk and ask for her they will tell you" she said "oh thanks you so much" I said as I ran down stairs and into my car. I quickly drove to the other apartment place and ran to the front desk<br>"uh mam I need to speak to a woman named Avery I heard she lived here" I said quickly "uh let me check real quick" she said as she looked at her computer and types In her name "ah yes uh she will be on the 2nd floor room B14" she said "thank you" I said as I ran towered the elevator. I ran down the hall and there I was right I front of apartment B14 and then I knocked on the door

Avery's POV  
>Someone banged on the door over and over again,enough to wear it annoyed me to I finally answered I opened the door you won't believe who I saw.<p>

Avery and James  
>"James what are you doing here"Avery asked<br>"Avery it's you thank god"James replied  
>"yea you didn't answer my question what are you doing here" Avery asked<br>"I need to see Melanie please help" James said  
>"why would I you tore her apart" Avery said<br>"you don't get it I have been In love with Melanie for two in a half years I need her please!"James replied  
>"you know for certain reasons...is the reason why I don't trust you" Avery said<br>"Avery please she's your best friend and you know I love her"  
>James replied<br>"you really do love her..." Avery said slowly  
>"yes now please help me" James said<br>"James...I'm so...sorry" Avery said with a sad face  
>"why are you sorry?" James asked<br>"it's...it's...too late" Avery said softly  
>"wait what! What do you mean it's too late?"James asked<br>"James...she's getting...married" Avery said stuttering.

James POV  
>What...please tell me she's doesn't look like it but that can't be true no she can't be getting married...<br>"who is she getting married too?" I asked  
>"Sam" Avery !oh my god I knew it! Ever sense he started working there he has been hitting on her! When I saw it the first time it never occurred to me!<br>"Avery I can't lose Melanie not when I'm this close ease help me"I said pleading,begging for her help.  
>"I'm sorry there isn't a lot I can do I know you to belong together but Melanie believes she's in love with this guy...even hough she treats her like crap...but here take this. Avery said handing me a paper<br>"what's this?" I asked  
>"it's the invitation to there wedding this...saturday"Avery said<br>"wait this Saturday" I said in shock  
>"yea I guess you can go there and tell her how you feel but I don't know if it will work" Avery said<br>"thanks Avery" I said and I said goodbye and left  
>I was pissed off! She was getting married! I can't lose her no I can't not this way! I got so mad I punched the steering wheel hard to ease my anger...that didn't work.<p>

5:55pm  
>Avery's POV<br>I drove over to Melanie's house for the bridal party and I tried hard not to tell her what happened I had to act happy...James seemed mad I don't know if he will come or not but I feel like I'm doing the right thing telling him.


	10. Chapter 10

Enchanted 2 ep.10

The day of the wedding

Melanie's POV  
>Today was a happy day Sam was on his way to the church and the girls slept over last night and now we were going to the church to get we got in the room in the back to get dressed my mom was there helping me "are you sure Melanie" she asked "yes mom nothing will ruin my thoughts about marrying Sam" I Avery raised her eyebrows and turned around like she disagreed but that didn't bother me.<p>

Avery's POV  
>She's way over her head...if only she knew what would happen if it will happen I don't know if James will come or not...again he looked really mad.<p>

Kendall's POV  
>"hey James I'm sorry for the other day I was just kinda mad"<br>I said walking into his dressing room  
>"it's fine buddy I understand what you meant" James said<br>"yea so what do you wanna do today we all have two more free days until we start filming again" I said  
>"uh I don't know I'll think of something" James said<br>"ok then" I said as I left his room...something about him seemed different it was Saturday and he usually a little more cheered up but he loomed more mad and aware than sad,somethings up but it's probably just me being paranoid.

James POV  
>Kendall left and when he did I took the invitation out from under my jacket and let out a breath.I don't know what I'm gonna do.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I was the music started to play I walked down the aisle and I couldn't breathe.<p>

Logan's POV  
>I walked into James dressing room saying "hey so what do you want to-" I stopped myself as I realized that he wasn't in there.I was confused and then I saw a piece of paper on the side table by his chair and I became was an invitation<br>To Melanie's wedding "What!"I yelled at the top of my lungs and then Carlos and Kendall ran into James dressing room. "what?" Carlos asked "what's that?" Kendall asked.I was breathing heavily and I was red from being so mad "ask James was on his table!" I yelled and then Carlos grabbed it..."Melanie is getting married...wait why did he get this?" Carlos asked "what do you mean" I asked "this invitation was sent to Avery Melanie's...best friend how did James get it?"Carlos replied "oh my god!" Kendall said as he ran out of the room...I could tell he hit the wall on his way out cause we could hear a huge thump.

Kendall's POV  
>You have got to be fucking kidding me! James went to Avery or Avery went to James either way now I'm very mad so I walked into James dressing room where the guys were. Logan was pissed off and so was I but Carlos was just shocked " come on wee are going to the wedding now!" I said<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I got up to the front and smiled at Sam and then hailey was acting overly excited and Avery kept looking around as if she was looking for someone. I didn't care I am about to get the sad part is,is that it was raining outside but no thunder or lightning so that's good. The preacher came up and started to speak and then her said "now if anyone would like to object pleas speak now or forever hold your peace"<p>

Avery's POV  
>That was basically the Que. for james but he didn't answer...ugh he's not here! What am I going to do!.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>It was silent and then he started to speak again and I though thank god! Then the preacher started to say the vows<br>"do you mela-"  
>"Wait!" someone said as the doors burst open<br>The whole room looked over and avery smiled she looked happy and I was confused Sam looked mad and I didn't know what was really going on until I looked over and saw who it was... "James?" I said in shock. 

Delete ReplyHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""**Reply** ForwardHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""MoveHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""Print Actions NextHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""Previous


	11. Chapter 11

Enchanted 2 ep.11

Melanie's POV  
>The room looked over and I saw who it was...<br>"James!" I said in shock  
>"Melanie!" he said as he smiled<br>I couldn't speak  
>"I can't believe it's you..."he said<br>I still couldn't speak  
>"Melanie I'm sorry two years ago I didn't know what I was thinking...letting you go I was stupid and I love you..I found that letter you wrote me the other day and I couldn't ignore it...I need you Melanie I know you still love me and it's not too late please come back" he said<br>Everyone looked at me Avery,Hailey,my even Sam  
>"I...I...cant take this" I said running out of the church and into the rain everyone stood up...I was I tears mandate then James looked at Avery and Sam and then he ran after me.<p>

Melanie and James  
>"Melanie!" James called out<br>"what"melanie said crying  
>They were both getting wet by the rain<br>"please I meant every word I said please come back" James said  
>"you wait two years! I waited for you to burst through that door and you never did! You promised you would and if you loved me then why did you let me go!" Melanie yelled<br>"I didn't know I'm sorry Mel I love you...you belong with me not him" james then kissed Melanie deeply and Melanie let go  
>"James I'm...I'm...sorry it's too late" Melanie said<br>"no! No! Think about everything about the Way we felt please! All the times you would lay in my arms think about it...Remember November! Please!" James said  
>"James I'm sorry" Melanie said<p>

Then Avery walked out and saw Melanie crying and looked at James  
>"Avery can you take me home the wedding is off for right now" Melanie said<br>"uh yea sure" Avery said  
>Hailey then walked out and helped Melanie in the car<br>"Melanie don't go please!" James yelled  
>"bye James I'm sorry" Melanie said and then got into the car<br>"james I told you she needs time but she might come around"Avery said  
>"how? I can't lose her again!" James yelled<br>"just give her some time" Avery replied then got In the car and all three girls drove off.

Sam ran outside and saw the car drive off and then he saw James  
>"you son of a bitch!" Sam said throwing a punch<br>James ducked and shoved Sam away  
>"you don't care for her I do! She should be with me!" James yelled then Sam got up and James punched him in the face and Sam began to fight James<br>Then a car pulled up and all three guys ran out of the car  
>Kendall,Carlos,and Logan<br>"James no!" Kendall yelled  
>Carlos began pulling James and Sam apart<br>And logan held James back and Kendall held Sam back and pushed him to the ground  
>"that is enough none of you should fight over her like this! You guys are done!" Logan said<br>Sam backed away  
>"great you got all your Hollywood friends to join huh! Well stay the hell away from Melanie!" Sam yelled<br>And then he got in the car and drove off  
>"what the hell were you thinking!" Carlos yelled which was weird cause he never cusses<br>"I should be with melanie not him!"James yelled  
>"yea you made that pretty clear now didn't you"Logan said<br>"just leave me alone please!" James yelled  
>"I knew this would happen!" Kendall said and then everyone started questioning things...it was a real mess.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I ran into the house and cried as I found my way to the couch<br>"Melanie are you gonna be ok?" hailey asked  
>"I don't know" I said<br>"I'll get you a blanket" avery said and then went in the closet.

Avery's POV  
>I went into the closet and while I was gonna get a blanket I saw a box and I noticed the things...it was all the stuff James had given her...those were the things she was looking at! She still loves him!so I gave the blanket to Melanie and. Said "hailey I need to talk to you now please" Hailey nodded and followed me into the closet "what?" she asked<br>"look" I said as I pointed towered the box  
>"oh my gosh! That's the stuff James and Melanie had when they were together!" she said "yea I think Melanie still cares for him but she won't say it" I replied "well I don't think we should mention it" hailey said<br>Later on we helped Melanie feel better until it was almost night and then we said goodbye and left. 

Delete ReplyHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""**Reply** ForwardHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""MoveHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""Print Actions NextHYPERLINK "./dc/launch?reason=ignore&rs=1" \l ""Previous


	12. Chapter 12

Enchanted 2 ep.12

Melanie's POV  
>It was night when Sam finally came home.I was dressed in regular clothes."you want to explain everything that happened please" Sam said "I don't know honestly I haven't seen James in two years and now he shows up" I said "well it seems to me you still love him" he said "no Sam I want you ok not james" I replied "I spent forever apologizing to the people who came to our wedding you know" he said "don't blame it on me blame it on James ok" I replied "I never said I was blaming it on you but James now knows to stay away from you!" Sam said."well I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed" I said.<p>

Kendall's POV  
>I called Avery telling her to come over and explain what she did...and now here she is with the other guys "well what was I supposed to do lie to James!"Avery yelled "yes!"I yelled back "hey Avery helped me and I don't know why you guys are making this a big deal!" james was making me mad "yea see I was doing a hell a lot more things that what you did Kendall!" Avery yelled "Avery! Shut up! Melanie doesnt love James anymore and now you started this!" I yelled "oh yea she does if she didn't why would she keep a box with all the stuff he gave her hidden it her closet! She looks at that thing almost everyday now!" Avery said "what?"James asked "yea she does so I'm out bye James and Kendall...Go screw yourself!.me and the guys fough for an hour untill we realized it was stupid and apologized and then everyone went back to there houses.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>I had a dream again<br>(in dream)  
>Me-Sam leave me alone!<br>Sam- no (comes towered me and pushes me against the wall and kisses me roughly and increases pressure against me)  
>James-get away from her!<br>Me-help!  
>Sam-(hits me and I fall to the ground)<br>James-you son of a bitch I swear i will kill you!(grabs Sam and throws him on the floor and picks me up) are you ok?  
>Me-I guess<br>James-it's ok your fine with m- (hears gunshot and looks down to see blood all over himself then falls)  
>Sam-not if I kill you first<br>Me-no no no no!James!don't leave please be alive!  
>(end of dream)<br>"Melanie!Melanie!" Sam yelled  
>"ahh!" I yelled<br>"wake up you were dreaming!"sam yelled  
>"james?" I asked<br>"no...it's...Sam" he said as he looked confused  
>"sorry I had a bad dream" I said hoping he will comfort me<br>"oh well you will get over it"he said and then fell back asleep.

2 days later

Melanie's POV  
>"hey I gotta work late tonight ok"Sam said on the phone<br>"ok" I replied  
>"ok bye" he said<br>"bye" I said hanging up  
>You see one of the problems is that Sam never tells me he loves pathetic. All day today I have nothing to do and I quit my old job and Avery was busy and so was hailey so I'm stuck her for the rest of the afternoon.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Enchanted 2 ep.13

Melanie's POV  
>It was night and I don't k ow what to do. I started thinking about James and I got a flashback.<br>(in flashback)  
>"Melanie!" he said as he smiled<br>I couldn't speak  
>"I can't believe it's you..."he said<br>I still couldn't speak  
>"Melanie I'm sorry two years ago I didn't know what I was thinking...letting you go I was stupid and I love you..I found that letter you wrote me the other day and I couldn't ignore it...I need you Melanie I know you still love me and it's not too late please come back" he said<br>Everyone looked at me Avery,Hailey,my even Sam  
>"I...I...cant take this" I said.<br>(end of flashback)  
>I remember that...it was the first time I saw James again for so long I have avoided him all the pictures in magazines and everything else and when I saw him again it was like the day I first met him... November,12<br>He day we fell in love the day I realized he's the one I ever sense he came to the wedding I have been second guessing Sam wondering what it would be like if I went with james.  
>Hours passed and it was 10:43pm and Sam called me<br>"hey it's gonna be later than I thought so yea..." he said  
>I could feel tears rolling down my face and I knew what was going on...that was a sign.I packed my clothes and everything else including the box of things James gave me and then I did what I knew I had to do the thing I wanted to do the day Sam asked me to merry him. I grabbed a sticky note and wrote<br>SORRY SAM.  
>And then I left the ring on the counter. <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Enchanted 2 ep.14

Melanie's POV  
>I walked up the steps of the apartment complex and prayed that he still lived here and I knocked on the door.<br>The door opened and I froze. "Melanie?" James asked  
>With tears In my eyes I spoke "you know ever sense you came to the wedding I...wondered what would happen if I left Sam and came back and I tried to figure it out and I now I k ow that I'm sorry...I k ow now that I love you and I always did Sam was just someone I thought I loved to get over you and I miss you I left the ring on the counter and Sam is gone at the moment so I left him and packed my things so here I am and I'm trying to tell you that I...I love you...and...you know what I think I'm just wasting my time I'm sorry"<br>I said and then turned around and started to walk  
>when James<br>grabbed my arm and pulled me towered him  
>And kissed me roughly I didn't know what to do<br>So I kissed back deeper  
>James pulled me into his apartment not breaking the kiss and closed the front door.<br>I kissed him passionately and I could feel him smiling and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me furiously and wrapped his arms around me.  
>I couldn't help but smile and he pulled off my shirt and kissed me deeper<br>I unbuttoned his shirt not breaking the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck he kissed me passionately and then picked me up and I laughed.  
>He carried me into his room and let me down in front of his bed and kissed me fearlessly and then pushed me on his bed<br>I kissed him roughly wanting more and he hovered over me and kissed me deeply  
>Honestly we never really went this far we were usually<br>Too stubborn but I guess being away from him  
>For two years strait really takes things the other way<br>I kissed him roughly wanting more and he kissed back willingly and I could feel him smile.

James POV  
>I kissed her back Intensely and wrapped my arms a around her waste and she pulled me forward against her and kissed me strongly.<br>I loved her and she was the one I want and I can't let her go  
>I kissed her and then I started to kiss her gently wanting to kiss her roughly once more"<p>

Melanie's POV  
>He kissed me gently and then kissed my jaw line and down my got to the bottom of my neck and I couldn't take it so i pulled him away and he chuckled.<br>And I smiled and playfully hit him and he pushed me down aging and kissed me rough and I did as well.  
>He leaned over me and kissed the middle of my neck again and I pulled him aside and kissed him furiously and then I layed my head on His bare chest and I could feel him breathe heavily and so did I...even though again all we did was kiss.<br>It was the best thing I ever did leaving Sam for James I loved James and all he could say was "I love you" and I looked up at him "yet you leave me for two years" I said being a little serious  
>He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead "and I regretted it but here I am now with you so it's worth it" he said "I pulled up on him using his shoulders and rested my forehead on his and said "I love you and don't you forget it" and then I kissed him fearlessly letting it all out and he pulled me closer and kissed me deeper and I smiled and he kissed me rougher and then let go.<br>He held me tight under the covers and soon we fell asleep.

Next morning  
>Melanie's POV<br>I woke up and James wasn't I'm bed so I got up too see everything scattered all over the floor and I was wearing James black button up shirt that he wore last night over my underwear...wow...uh...huh...yea I'm not gonna comment on that. I  
>I walked into the living room and noticed James making an omelet in the kitchen "god do you ever wear a shirt?" I asked<br>He looked down at his chest and said "no...besides you love it!" and then he chuckled yea last time I heard him chuckle he was kissin all over my neck...how fun...you know I still don't know what to do...and I left my phone in the car...how smart...knowing that I probibalby have about 1 million calls from Sam...there is nothing he could do I mean we weren't married and I set the ring on the counter and said sorry meaning goodbye so I'm not cheating so yea.  
>"you ok" James asked<br>"wha...oh yea I'm fine I just need to get my phone" I said  
>"ok yea uh you can bring in your clothes and other stuff" James said<br>"why" I asked  
>"you moved out and you don't have a place to stay isn't it obvious" he said and then he looked away and smiled<br>"I nodded my head and put on my shorts that were on the floor...yea I won't comment on that either...and walked outside and went I to my car and grabbed my phone and other things and ran back upstairs to his apartment  
>"get any calls?" he asked<br>"yea...Sam,Sam,Sam,Sam,Sam,Avery,Avery,and Sam" I said and then let out a deep breath and sat down  
>James sat by me and kissed me softly "its gonna be ok" he said<br>"I know but if you think about it yesterday I was engaged to Sam and then that ended and then later on last night I was back together with you I'm just kind of confused exhausted from kissing by the way how did your shirt get on me?" I asked and he laughed out loud  
>"what what's so funny?" I asked<br>"iTs just the way you asked that" he said  
>"well I want an answer" I said<br>"uh actually I don't know" he replied  
>"ok..." i said confused and then James pulled me down towered the couch and kissed me roughly and I kissed back he then kissed my shoulder and up my neck and then kissed me furiously again and then I kissed back and let go<br>James got up and took the omelet from the pan and set it infront of me "breakfast is ready" he said and then he smiled  
>"hey James" I said getting up<br>He wrapped his arms around me and then said "what?"  
>"maybe we shouldn't tell anyone we are dating for a while untill the whole Sam thing clears and stuff" I said<br>"well it's up to you I mean I agree because it would make it more safe" he said  
>"yea...well I love you" I said and kissed him gentley<br>"I love you too" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Enchanted 2 ep.15

James POV  
>Sam was starting to get on my nerves.I want him to leave Melanie alone!he made her cry which made me mad.<br>So I'm sitting hear with Melanie crying and I can understand that,Sam is a loser and he will probably do anything to hurt right now as she's crying on my shoulder probably wasn't the most comfortable thing around...you know cause I have no shirt on...but I can feel the tears falling on my shoulder and I held her tight I would always be there for her no matter what.

Melanie's POV  
>He held me tight...the perfect moment...and I was sad (as usual) because Sam always had to ruin things. And I don't know I honestly don't know what to do.a little after my eyes cleared up and I was sitting on the yes I was still wearing his was In the shower and just got out but he was getting dressed so I still had to wait.<br>Just then there was a knock on the door.  
>"can you get it please!" James yelled from his room<br>"ok!" I replied  
>When I opened the door I stood there and froze in shock.<p>

Logan's POV  
>This is the the hell is Melanie here!<br>"Logan?" she said  
>"what...why..." I didn't finish<br>I was mad as the shit! Every time james gets the girl.  
>And then I noticed that she was wearing his shirt over...I swear I will kill James!oh good speaking of James...James walked out with shorts on but no shirt...what the hell were they doing! Doesn't James get it!I don't want him to be with Melanie and he knows how I feel about her!I swear I was going to say screw you but apparently he already did that to her!<br>"Logan?" James said in shock (obviously)  
>"James can I talk to you alone for a second" I said...I want to hurt him So much right now but I cant.<br>"uh yea...Melanie I'll be right back" James said  
>"ok" Melanie replied.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Oh shit! Ok I have no idea what this is gonna lead looks pissed and James looks like he knows something bad is gonna I don't think I have any part of this...Logan was actually more of a friend to me than Kendall and I still have no idea of what's going on.<p>

James and Logan  
>"James you took it to the line" logan said<br>"Logan I know how you feel about Melanie"James said  
>"really? Then why are you going around screwing her if you knew how much she meant to me you would of never gotten back together with her!" Logan yelled<br>"well face it she came to me Logan cause she loves me!not you!" James yelled  
>Logan shoved james over<br>"you stay away from Melanie and don't even tell her about how you feel because I will hurt you!" James yelled  
>"one of these days James she's gonna fall for me and you can find someone else cause your the one who left her in the first place!"Logan said<br>"you know I had too!" James yelled  
>"no you didn't if you really loved her you would have never left her I k ow I wouldn't so fine go mess with her heart but soon she will know what's right and then I will be the one she will wake up smiling too!so James! Watch your back!" Logan yelled and then he stormed off.<p>

James POV  
>Logan is on my list now if he touches her I swear to god I will hurt I shouldn't act like this cause he's one of my best friends...but still nobody will hurt Melanie and I know that she loves me.<br>"what happened? What's wrong?" Melanie asked  
>"oh he had to talk about work" I said...but that was a lie.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Enchanted 2 ep.16

2:30pm later on that day

James POV  
>It's July 5 today and it's close to me and Melanie's birthday<br>"so what do you want you wont tell me!"Melanie said laughing  
>"I don't want anything!all I want is you by my side" I said<br>"no thats stupid and too cheesy so chose something better!" Melanie said "ok well your birthday is coming up what do you want?" I asked  
>"I want...oh...uh...I don't know"she said and then she smiled<br>"see it's not easy"I said were in the car on our way the the mall...I don't know why we were going well I was the one who bought it up so I guess I should know.  
>"well its not for me but for you it should be" she said<br>"and why's that?" I asked "because you give me everything and now is the time I want to give you something" she replied  
>"well all I want for my birthday is you next to me and that's all" I said "well your not very good at this" I smiled and sat there silent until we got to the we were in stores...I guess someone told people that I was here because paparazzi showed up like crazy and we tried to hide but it was too had pictures...and soon everyone will know.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Oh god no no no no! Now everyone will soon find out that we are dating again! What will I do! My mom,friends,especially avey,and...oh god...Sam...…<br>What I'll happen if he finds out I'm screwed!because I know he's gonna hurt me and james.  
>-Hours later-<br>Thank god We finally left and we were in James apartment  
>"ugh I'm bored" I said<br>"why are you bored?" asked James  
>"because..."I replied<br>"well how do I stop you from being bored?" he asked  
>"...I don't know…"I said smiling<br>"well..."James said then leaned in.  
>I smiled and he kissed me Passionately and then his phone rang.<p>

James POV  
>You have got to be kidding me! Er...I guess i have to answer it.<br>"hello?"I said  
>"James" kendall said<br>"uh yea what's up" I replied  
>"what's wrong with Logan the only reason why he could ever be this mad is if you and..."he stopped<br>"oh no" he added  
>I covered the phone and told Melanie<br>"hey I'm gonna take this call ouside so I'll be right back"and she soon as I got outside I spoke  
>"what?" I asked<br>"you and Melanie" kendall said  
>"yes it's true"I said<br>"oh no! James do you have any idea what your doing !" kendall yelled  
>"what do you mean?" I asked<br>"Logan loved Melanie and well who knows if you and Melanie will break up again your gonna end up taring this band apart!"Kendall said  
>At that point I was mad<br>"no we will stay together and Logan needs to stay away from her! So stop telling me what to do ok! Bye" I yelled and then I hung up.

Kendall's POV  
>Why does James get Melanie I had my way Avery would still be mine.I miss her but she hates me.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Enchanted 2 ep.17  
>2 days later<p>

Sam's POV  
>I will hurt James!<br>I was looking at the computer and I saw a picture of Melanie with are back together and that's why she I will go after James.  
>I found a way to track her phone and soon she will be mine and James will be gone.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>James kissed me deeply and I kissed back and then he let go<br>"don't worry I'll only be gone for one night and the concert only lasts about 1 hour or 2 so don't worry and I'll call and message you as much as I can"James said  
>"ugh fine have fun" I said and kissed him deeply and hen he left and I was alone in his apartment...Grr...<br>After a few minutes I called Avery  
>"hey Avery" I said<br>"Melanie..."she sounded serious  
>"yea?.." I asked<br>"I saw the news today" Avery said  
>"uh ok…"I replied<br>"you and James huh..." she said  
>"oh…yea…" I said and hen I froze<br>"wait it's all over the news!" I yelled  
>"yea…I thought you knew that!" Avery said<br>"no I didn't that means if you saw it then.…oh no!" I said  
>"what?" she asked<br>"Sam saw it" I said  
>"ok what's the big deal?" Avery asked<br>"no no you don't get it Sam wants me back and he will end up hurting James" I said  
>"oh well where is James now?" Avery asked<br>"he's going to perform at a concert" I replied  
>"oh well where are you?" she asked<br>"I'm at our…James's apartment" I said  
>"oh well can I come over I have to talk to you plus your alone so…" Avery said<br>"yea you know where he lives right" I asked  
>"yea yea I know where ok bye"she said and then hung up<br>Later on Avery was over  
>"wow he actually has a nice place...Better than mine…oh I know why cause he gets paid 50 times more than I do cool!"she said and I laughed I knew she was being sarcastic and I loved having her around.<br>We were having a blast untill my phone rant and it went down hill after that.  
>"hello?" I asked...it was a unknown number for some reason<br>"Melanie?" said the mystery person  
>"who's this!" I asked cause it sounded a lot like…<br>"sam" he said  
>"no no no sam leave me alone!" I yelled and then hung up and then there was a knock on the door and Avery answered it and then she froze.<p>

Avery's POV  
>Melanie is screwed. What's Sam doing here!<br>"where is Melanie" Sam asked  
>Melanie heard him and she ran In The back room hiding.<br>"uh she's not here" i said  
>"yea well her phone says she is" he said<br>"you tracked her phone!" I yelled  
>"yes now move" he said.<p>

Sam,Melanie,and Avery  
>Sam pushed Avery down and searched James apartment and Avery stayed back down trying to figure out a way to stop him<br>"so this is James's place huh?" Sam said knocking things over as they broke  
>Melanie tried to figure out a way out but there wasn't a way<br>"oh Melanie come on we all know you'd rather be with me than that no good celebrity right" Sam said  
>"your crazy sam leave her alone"Avery said<br>"no…Melanie come on don't play these games you know I don't like the games of hide and go seek so come out or…your friend gets it"Sam said.

Melanie's POV  
>He wouldn't! No!…I had too so I walked out<br>"what do you want?" I asked  
>"aww look there's that pretty little face…and I want you back come on I know I've been a fool but now I know how to treat you…right"Sam said<br>"your messed up you know that…your crazy" I said  
>"yea crazy…for you" he replied<br>"look Sam I left you ok find someone else I'm already with someone new" I said  
>"well you gave me the ring back you didn't actally say it's over and James…I'll get him and then you and I can be together again" Sam said<br>"Sam why are you doing this you used to be so nice and loving what happened to you?" I asked  
>"I realized that I can get whatever I want and I want you" Sam said smiling<br>Then Avery him him in the back of the head with something but I couldn't tell what it was .  
>"let's go but leave your phone off and leave It here"Avery said and then we ran outside.<p>

Avery's POV  
>There wasn't a lot I could do I don't know James number and Melanie is freaking was night time and I didn't know what to do so I called the closest person I could find that knew . <p>


	18. Chapter 18

Enchanted 2 ep.18

Kendall's POV  
>We<br>Had just got off stage when my phone rang.I looked at the caller ID and I held my breath  
>"Avery you called I can't believe this I have to say something" I said overly excited<br>"can you wait I need to speak to James" Avery said  
>"what?" I said<br>"please it's an emergency" Avery said  
>"fine" I said disapointed and then handed it to James<br>"hello" he said.I put it on speaker so I could hear what she's saying  
>"James!help Sam tracked Melanie's phone and he's freaking crazy and she's after her!" Avery yelled<br>"what!" James yelled  
>"please hurry we don't know how long it will last until he gets back up!" Avery yelled<br>"I'll be there" and then he hung up the phone and ran.  
>I heard the whole confesation so I yelled<br>"James!"  
>"what!" he yelled back<br>"I'm coming with you" I replied  
>"no she asked for me"James said<br>"James…your not the only one who has a loved one in danger" I said and he paused  
>"what?" he asked<br>"I'll explain it to you later but we need to go" I said  
>Thank god tue concert was In LA<p>

James POV  
>What did he mean by that? Oh well I need to help.<br>We ran into the car and drove to my apartment complex and ram inside.  
>"Melanie!" I yelled<br>Then I heard footsteps behind me  
>"well well well we meet once again and you do realize that it's your fault" Sam said<br>"what do you mean?"I was behind me.  
>"Melanie was perfectly happy with me! And I loved her! She was the love of my life all I ever wanted!and you messed with her heart and now she's gone!so I'm going to get her back but I guess you can't be around if that's gonna happen"Sam said<br>"no your wrong you may have been happy but you never treated her right and leave her alone before things get bad" I said  
>"what so now your saying you can hurt me…yea good luck" Sam said.I got mad so I punched him in the ran toward me and slammed me against the wall<br>"Kendall find Melanie and avery" I then I hit Sam again.

Kendall's POV  
>I was outside when I found the girls<br>"oh thank god your here!" Melanie said hugging me and Avery stood back and rolled her eyes  
>"I asked for James not you" Avery said<br>"well James is fighting Sam he told me to get you guys so is that good enough for you" I yelled  
>"what! James is up there fighting Sam!no I can't let that happen I don't want James to get hurt!" Melanie said running towered the building I caught up to her and held her down "Sam will hurt you and James is strong he will be ok!" I said<br>"no!" she yelled crying and then I had Avery calm her down as I called Logan  
>"hello where are you guys?" Logan asked<br>"at James apartment Melanie's ex is after her James is fighting him and she is scared can you come and help her" I Asked  
>"yea I'll be there in a sec" Logan said and then hung up.<p>

Logan's POV  
>I wanted to hurt Sam but I need to comfort Melanie .I brought Carlos with me and when we got there Carlos ran up to James apartment to help.<br>"take Melanie in your car ok take her somewhere safe I'll take Avery" Kendall said  
>"what?" Avery yelled<br>"ok" I said and then I picked Melanie up and put her in the car. She was silent and I drove her to my house.


	19. Chapter 19

Enchanted 2 ep.19

Avery's POV  
>I got into Kendall's car and turned away from him.<br>"can we talk now" I said  
>"sure why not you wanna talk about how much of a dumb ass you are cause I'd love to talk about that" avery said<br>"stop acting like that all I want to know is what happened to us" I replied  
>She looked at me and then looked down<br>"I don't know I was hoping you could answer that"Avery said  
>"I don't know either" I said<br>"look I don't want to talk about this not when so much is going on I just want to get away from sam" she said  
>"ok"I replied.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>Logan let me inside his house<br>He was always there for me and I felt safe with I still feel safer with james also because I love him.  
>"I know your worried about James but I promise you it will be fine"logan said I smiled "thanks Logan and I actually believe you that's why you are one of my best friends" I said<br>"well you can always count on me" Logan said.

Logan's POV  
>I want her so much and I'm in love with her.I still remember when I started to fall for her and ever since the first day I met her I fell on love she was more than just a friend to way she looked the way she talked made me smile<br>"oh hey remember when we all went to go see super8  
>And you and I pulled the prank on everyone"Melanie said<br>"oh yea that was fun" I said as I smiled  
>Then she looked down<br>"hey don't worry everyone will be fine except Sam he's going down" I said  
>"haha yea…thanks your always there for me" she said<br>"that's because you were always there for me" I said and then I got a flashback  
>(in flashback)<br>Melanie-what's wrong?  
>Me-girl trouble<br>Melanie-aww what happened  
>Me-this girl I really liked cheated on me so I'm not my self right now<br>Melanie-well come on I'm gonna make you feel better  
>Me-how?<br>Melanie-by teaching you that girls are mean but if you have an amazing friend …like me…then you don't need a girlfriend to keep you company  
>Me-what about James?<br>Melanie-he's at a photos pot plus he knows your one of my best friends  
>(end of flashback)<br>I remember was when I knew for sure that I was in love with Melanie.

James POV  
>Sam tried to attack me again when Carlos ran up<br>"oh wow I see you trashed this place up nice"Carlos said  
>"Carlos no time for jokes come on!"I yelled<br>Carlos grabbed his phone and called the police.  
>"I will kill you James" Sam said<br>Then I hit him in the face real hard and Sam went to the ground and Carlos held him down."the police are on there way" Carlos said  
>"ok how's Melanie where's she at?" I asked<br>"she's with Logan" Carlos replied  
>"what?" I said there is no way that could be true Logan said that he wouldn't.<br>"yea Logan has Melanie and Kendall has Avery" Carlos said  
>Hell no he has Melanie alone…I will hurt him<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Enchanted 2 ep.20

Logan's POV  
>"hello" I said as I answered the phone<br>"Logan I swear don't even go near her… you-"James said but I cut him off as I hung up  
>"hey do you think James is ok it's been a while and I figured they would be done fighting…Is James hurt do you think?"<br>Melanie asked  
>"uh no"I said<br>"oh…"she said  
>"it's ok he's fine I'm sure of it" I said and then I hugged her<p>

Kendall's POV  
>We were at my house and Avery was silent<br>"now can we talk James is ok and the police just had to ask them questions" I said  
>"why" Avery asked<br>"what do you mean"I asked  
>"why did you have to be rude and now you want to be friends again! You are so pathetic!" Avery said<br>"I didn't want you and I to end" I replied  
>"well it's to late for that"she said<br>"come on I know you still love me"I said  
>"oh so now you know me!"Avery yelled<br>"I don't want to fight with you Avery!" I said  
>"just leave it alone and I-" I cut her off as I kissed her deeply<br>"what was that" Avery said  
>"my apology" I replied<br>And then she smiled  
>"that's a good apology" she said<br>And I kissed her more and she kissed back and I smiled finally! I pulled her towered the couch and she kissed me passionately and I kissed back she pulled off my shirt and so i did the same to her we kissed and kissed and kissed and then I leaned over her and kissed her roughly and she kissed back and I could feel her heart race...she smiled and kissed me deeply and I was out of breath so I kept kissing her.I held on to her waste and kissed her fearlessly and then she let go trying to catch her breath  
>"I love you" I said and then she smiled<br>"I love you too" and then she fell asleep next to me.

James POV  
>I'm pissed off Logan hung up on me! "Carlos I need to go ok" I said "but what about Sam?" Carlos asked<br>"the police has him so come on!" I said  
>"is this about Logan?" Carlos asked<br>"who needs to know" I said  
>"everyone" he replied<br>"Logan's taking it too far I told him to stay away from her and he didn't listen" I said  
>"fine but fight your own battle don't put me into this" Carlos said "fine" I replied.<br>Later on Carlos was home and I drove too Logan's.  
>When I got there I knocked on the door.<p>

Logan's POV  
>"melanie I need too tell you something" I said<br>"yea what is it?" she asked  
>"I-" I was cut off well there was a knock on the door.<br>When I answered it...it was James :(  
>"what" I said<br>"I would like my girlfriend back please" he said and then Melanie came by the door  
>"James your alive!" she said as she ran up and hugged him<br>I was mad I almost had her but James ruined it  
>"yea"he said and then he looked at me and turned towered Melanie and kissed her passionately right in front of me...damn you… and then he let go and said "I love you" "I love you too" she replied.I tried to look away I was really mad at him he did that on purpose.<br>"bye Logan you have a good night" James said then he smiled  
>"bye Logan" Melanie said and then they day I'll get my chance to hold her and love her and have her love me the way I do.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Enchanted 2 ep.21  
>Final episode of season 2<br>A James Maslow love story

Next morning  
>Avery's POV<br>I woke up in Kendall's arm huh now I know how Melanie feels…cool…  
>"hey your Awake!" Kendall said excitedly<br>"yea…"I said  
>"want some eggs or something" Kendall asked<br>"no thanks" I said and then I smiled and kissed him deeply  
>"I love you" Kendall said and I hit him with a pillow<br>"your complicated!" Kendall said laughing  
>"no I am not so shhhhh!" I replied<br>Kendall smiled and kissed me on the cheek...haha loser :)

James POV  
>"so what did you and Logan do" I said as Melanie woke up<br>"we just talked and stuff and worried about you" she replied  
>"what did you talk about?" I asked<br>"movies and music...why are you so interested?" I asked  
>"no reason" I said…I lied<br>"ok"she replied  
>And then I kissed her deeply and she kissed back I began to kiss roughly and she did too I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled me on top of her and I kissed her deeper and then she let go and rested her forehead on mine "I love you" she said and I smiled "I love you too".<br>Later on in the afternoon Logan,Carlos,Kendall,melanie,and I went to go eat  
>It wasn't my idea…Carlos wanted all of us too…he was trying to get me and Logan to get along again …but it wasn't Peking and Kendall was texting a little too much more than usual but we didn't ask…<p>

Logan's POV  
>Melanie came with us and she looked beautiful I need to tell her how I feel I don't care what James says.<p>

Melanie's POV  
>James kept me close to him the whole time and every time Logan tried to get near me he moved me away a little but overall it was we ate dinner James was signing fans autographs and logan pulled me outside and I don't think James noticed.<p>

Logan and Melanie  
>"hey what's up" Melanie said<br>"I need to tell you something" Logan said  
>"what?Is everything ok?" Melanie asked and then Logan pulled her in and kissed her passionately and then Melanie let go<br>"Logan what are you doing!" Melanie yelled  
>"the hing I tried to tell you the other night" Logan said<br>"what?" Melanie asked  
>"I love you"Logan said<p>

Melanie's POV  
>That was when things started to turn out bad<br>Logan said he loved me and I didnt know what to do…I froze  
>"Logan...I…I'm dating James…I'm sorry" I said<br>"no but can't you see you should be with me! James let you go before and I never would of done that!" Logan yelled  
>"Logan your my best friend I'm sorry I can't…"I said.<br>"please just think about it ok" logan said  
>I nodded and then ran back into the building I was wiping away the tears and I didn't know what to do…I can't tell James thatwould just ruin things.<p>

Later on that evening  
>James POV<br>"what's wrong?"I asked because Melanie seemed sad  
>"nothing…I…I was just thinking about…uh…how Sam is in jail now" melanie said (which was a lie)<br>"oh well hes gone now"James said  
>"I just wish that there was some kind of way that I could stop people from trying to get between you and I" Melanie said (referring to Logan)<br>I sat there for a moment "I thought about that too and there is only one way we can settle that" I said as I pulled her up from the couch and I held her hands as we stood up  
>"what?" she asked<br>"Marry Me" I said.

End of season 2


End file.
